Hello, Love!
by Olive Lemercier
Summary: Jalan keduanya sudah terpisah jauh. Apa jadinya jika mereka bertemu kembali dengan cara dan jalan yang tak terduga?/Sequel Don't Say Goodbye/ Rnr please./ SasoSaku/


**Hello, Love!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Pair : Sasori & Sakura**

**Warning : Typos, kacau, plot dan alur kecepatan dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tak apa, Saya mengerti. Permisi dan terimakasih," katanya sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari kantor.

Gadis itu mendesah putus asa. Tangan kecilnya yang menggenggam bolpoin merah dan sebuah majalah menggoyang-goyang gelisah. Wajah cantiknya tampak mengkilat diterpa teriknya matahari yang sudah semakin tinggi. Dengan berbekal semangat yang tak juga padam, Sakura kembali melangkah dengan hati setengah hancur.

Pokoknya ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ia merasa tak enak jika terus-terusan menjadi beban bagi keluarga Yamanaka yang baik hati. Tuan yamanaka dan keluarganya telah menampungnya selama dua tahun ini dan bahkan membiayai pendidikannya dengan memasukkannya di Universitas Konoha yang elit. Tak mungkin baginya jika terus-terusan mengharapkan Inoichi Yamanaka dan keluarganya untuk membiayai gadis yatim piatu sepertinya.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir," gumamnya dengan mata menyipit dan melingkari huruf-huruf pada majalah yang membentuk nama sebuah perusahaan.

—**Braakk!**

"Hey! Berhati-hatilah!" teriaknya dengan suara melengking pada seseorang yang berpakaian tertutup. Hoodie jaket yang dipakai orang itu menutupi wajahnya sehingga Sakura tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Betapa mencurigakan, batinnya dengan mata menyipit waspada.

"Tolong! Pencuri! Pencuri!" suara serak seorang nenek yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menyadarkan Sakura akan identitas si orang misterius. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu berlari kencang menembus ramainya jalanan Konoha—mengejar si pencuri yang juga berlari seraya menggenggam erat-erat tas merah kecil yang telah dirampasnya.

=oOo=

Emeraldnya menyipit memerhatikan si pencuri yang memperlambat langkahnya dan berbelok memasuki lorong. Sakura tersenyum miring dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Terlahir di kota ini dan terbiasa menyusuri jalanan-jalanan Konoha hingga gang-gang kecil, Sakura tentu sudah hafal semua jalan di Konoha.

"Ahaha! Mau lari kemana kau tuan pencuri?" ujar gadis itu dengan nada mengejek. Matanya memerhatikan si pencuri yang bergerak kebingungan karena telah memasuki gang buntu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu gadis muda. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Mau melawanku, eh?" suara berat yang sarat nada merendahkan itu membuat Sakura menyeringai kecil. Seringainya semakin lebar ketika melihat pisau kecil yang ditodongkan si pencuri padanya.

"Oh ya? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang gadis lemah sepertiku?" tanya Sakura sarkastik sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. Diam-diam melonggarkan sepatu hak tinggi berujung runcing miliknya. Tawa kemenangan sang pencuri menggema, merasa tak perlu lagi memerdulikan seorang gadis lemah yang mengangkat tangan menyerah dan bersiap melarikan diri dengan meraih tas curiannya yang sempat terjatuh.

"Hey kau! Terima ini!" tangan Sakura yang menggenggam sepatunya terayun—melemparkan sepatu mengkilap itu pada pencuri sombong yang mendongakkan kepala dari tas merah rampasannya.

**Plok! **

Tepat mengenai jidat. Si pencuri pun tumbang dengan tak elit, menyisakan Sakura yang mengangkat dagunya sombong. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan mendengus menahan tawa.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar sombong!" ejeknya dengan wajah geli, meraih tas merah kecil yang tergeletak di samping pencuri yang telah pingsan. Sakura berjalan keluar gang dengan wajah berseri-seri—menemui si nenek yang menunggu dengan wajah panik dengan dua orang polisi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Halo nek! Apakah ini tasmu?" tanya Sakura pada nenek berbaju hijau.

"Oh tasku! Itu tasku! Terimakasih! Terimakasih!" ucap si nenek dengan suara seraknya. Kedua polisi disampingnya memandang Sakura penasaran.

"Sama-sama nek. Oh ya! Pencurinya ada di gang itu!" telunjuknya mengarah pada gang buntu tempatnya keluar tadi dengan wajah geli. Kedua polisi itu cepat-cepat melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura dan si nenek yang nyaris menangis bahagia melihat tasnya kembali.

"Gadis muda! Terimalah ini, ini tanda terimakasihku," cegat si nenek ketika melihat penolongnya yang bersiap melangkah pergi. Menyodorkan uang yang tak sedikit. Sakura menggeleng pelan, menolak.

"Tak usah nek. Itu bukan masalah," gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Nenek itu balas tersenyum dan menyimpan uangnya kembali. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan majalah yang digenggam Sakura. Wajah sang nenek berubah cerah.

"Kau sedang mencari pekerjaan?" Sakura mengikuti pandangan wanita tua didepannya. Rupanya menatap majalahnya.

"Ya, nek." Angguknya bingung dengan wajah tak terbaca.

"Kalau begitu, ambil ini. Aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang cocok untuk gadis sepertimu. Anggap saja balasan yang tadi," Sakura meraih secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Nenek itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kemudian memasuki mobil mewah. Meninggalkan Sakura yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

=oOo=

Dengan secarik kertas kecil berisi alamat si nenek misterius yang telah ditolongnya, Sakura berjalan pulang dengan wajah termenung. Kembali membaca tulisan bersambung di kertas, Sakura berpikir keras—berusaha memutar otaknya.

"Apa kuterima saja pekerjaan yang ditawari nenek tadi yah?" bisiknya ragu sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Matahari telah memancarkan cahaya kemerahan di ufuk barat, siap terbenam. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah bangunan bertingkat. Apartemennya dan Ino.

"Selamat sore menjelang malam nona Haruno," sapa Maito Guy—tetangganya yang eksentrik dengan senyum lima jari yang menampakkan giginya yang berkilau menyilaukan. Emerald gadis itu menatap pria berusia 40-an itu dari atas ke bawah. Rambut hitam mengkilat bermodel mangkuk, blus hijau ketat menggelikan dan sendal jepit hijau. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sore jelang malam paman," balasnya dengan senyum geli. Maito Guy kembali tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura lanjut melangkah memasuki lift menuju lantai 3.

"Jidat! Kemana saja kau?" suara cempreng Ino mengagetkannya ketika ia sampai didepan pintu kamar. Sahabat mirip barbienya itu nyaris mencekiknya ketika ia mengacuhkan gadis itu dan berjalan cuek memasuki kamar mereka.

"Hey jidat! Jawab aku bodoh!" teriakan Ino membuat Sakura menghela nafas menyerah. Gadis itu berjongkok dan melepaskan hig heels hitamnya sebelum kemudian berbalik menghadap Ino yang merengut masam.

"Calm down Ino, aku berusaha mencari pekerjaan tadi. Oke? Jadi tenanglah," keluh Sakura pada Ino yang merubah raut masamnya menjadi raut wajah penasaran.

"Jadi? Kau dapat pekerjaan?"

"Sayangnya...belum," jawabnya dengan nada datar dan berjalan menuju dapur—mengambil segelas air dan meneguk semuanya hingga tandas. Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, memaksa gadis bersurai merah muda itu memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Mungkin belum waktunya? Sudahlah, mari pikirkan itu besok saja. Ayo makan! Perutku sudah keroncongan tingkat akut karena menunggumu dari tadi," ujarnya bercanda dan menarik Sakura hingga terduduk di kursi.

"Ya. Kau benar," senyum Sakura mengembang sempurna. Tak ada gunanya stress sendiri memikirkan pekerjaan dengan perut yang meronta-ronta diisi, bukan?

=oOo=

Haruno Sakura meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menghempaskan tubuh letihnya pada tempat tidurnya yang hangat, empuk dan nyaman. Tangan putihnya meraih secarik kertas yang mulai kusut di meja kecil di dekatnya.

"Mungkin...tak ada salahnya," gumamnya merenung. Daripada pusing sendiri, lebih baik ia terima saja tawaran nenek tadi.

"Nenek itu kelihatan baik. Apa salahnya mencoba?" menguap ngantuk, ia terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

=oOo=

"JANGAN PERGI!"

"KUMOHON! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DENGAN ORANG INI! LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG!" serunya pilu pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan menjauh tanpa rasa peduli padanya sedikitpun.

"Kumohon...jangan pergi, Sasori-kun..." bisiknya miris. Pandangannya semakin buram karena matanya yang disesaki dengan linangan air mata yang tak kunjung jatuh. Keduanya—pemuda itu beserta seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi padanya. Pada gadis yang hanya dianggap pelarian. Pada gadis yang disamakan seperti barang.

"Sasori-kun..."

Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Sakura terbangun dengan wajah dan tubuh yang penuh keringat. Air mata nampak menggenang di sudut matanya. Gadis itu menghirup nafas tajam. Berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang menggila.

"Apa itu tadi? Kenapa...kenapa aku memimpikannya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Cuap-cuap Author Gaje**

Yo! *ala Kaka-sensei/?* kembali lagi dengan saya si gaje xD saya tahu kalau chapter 1 yang kali ini lebih mirip prolog *-v* sangat sangat sangat dan sangat pendek –v ini ceritanya sequel fic 'Don't Say Goodbye' .-. so, untuk apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, silahkan tebak sendiri :D mohon reviewnya supaya saya semangat menjalankan/? Ujian dan bisa update secepatnya huahahaha~ minna! Doakan saya yah! xD #lol

Oh iya! Kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi karena saya updatenya gak dicek dulu u.u #bow

ps : sudah tahukah siapa si nenek yang saya maksudkan di atas? :3 apa kira-kira pekerjaan yang ditawarkan untuk Sakura? Silahkan jawab di kotak review xD #jduakkk

**Salam prikitiew/?, Olive Lemercier**


End file.
